The invention relates to a cleansing and freshening unit having a twofold purpose of spreading a fresh odour in a toilet room and introducing active substances into flushing water with each.
Such a unit is known from European patent application EP-A-0 538 957. A drawback of the known cleansing and freshening unit is that, because in many toilet bowls the rim of the toilet bowl is narrower than the diameter of the bowl itself, when the cleansing and freshening unit is suspended from the rim, the unit is not supported by the bowl and will freely move, particularly when the flushing water passes the unit. As a consequence a contact of flushing water with the cleansing and freshening substance in the unit will not always be sufficiently intensive as required for the cleansing of the toilet bowl and the freshening of the toilet room.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to improve the cleansing and freshening unit in this respect. To this end, according to the invention, there is provided a cleansing and freshening unit having a twofold purpose of spreading a fresh odour in a toilet room and introducing active substances into flushing water with each flush, the unit comprising:
a holder with unfoldable flexible suspension means for suspending the unit from the rim of a toilet bowl;
a reservoir for active substance, such as liquid containing cleansing and air freshening agent, detachably connected to the holder;
a porous mass being arranged in the holder so as to be located in a path of the flushing water when the unit is suspended from the rim of the toilet bowl, said porous mass communicating with the active substance contained in the reservoir, wherein said holder is provided with a connecting nipple suitable for connection to a discharge opening of the reservoir, so that when the unit is suspended from the rim of the toilet bowl the discharge opening is directed downwards, and with a projection part with a length xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d substantially corresponding to the width xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d of the unfolded suspension means minus the thickness xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d of the shell of the toilet bowl. The projection part will be measured such that, when the unit is suspended from the rim, the projection part will be supported by the bowl. From a packing point of view it is of advantage when the projection part comprises a hingeable plate-like element. This plate-like element is preferably provided with channels extending from an outer edge to the porous mass. In this embodiment a more regulated flow of water in the direction of the porous mass will be possible.